Going Home
by RJ Worthington
Summary: Kurt wants to go back to McKinley, but Blaine's having a hard time letting go. The couple has a close heart-to-heart talk.


A/N

OK, so I really wish that RIB had included at least a little scene where Kurt tells Blaine that he's transferring back to McKinley and they have an emotional discussion about it. I mean, I loved the scene that they did do – the Warblers singing to him on the steps of McKinley – but I was still a little disappointed when we didn't see any deeper personal moments. This story, _Going Home_, is how I like to imagine what the missing scene would have been like.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been several months since Kurt and Blaine had first started dating. A lot of things had happened since then. Their relationship had grown each day, the pair falling more and more in love with each other as time passed. They spent a large portion of their time in each other's presence, sharing Warbler's practice, a few other class periods, and hanging out or going on dates several times each week. It was pure joy.<p>

This blissful way of life ended, it seemed, just as quickly as it had begun. Kurt transferred back to McKinley. It was a move that, at one point, he really wanted to make. Dalton was wonderful and virtually bully-free, but it enforced uniformity and allowed very little self-expression. Whereas at McKinley he sometimes felt that he didn't fit in enough, he just fit in _too much_ at Dalton. After a time, though, his attitude changed. He quickly became fast friends with other boys at Dalton, especially all of the Warblers. The classes were enjoyably challenging and went much deeper into their subject matter than most of the classes at McKinley. Although the school was all-boys and thus contained an equivalent amount of general orneriness, most of the students exhibited an above-average maturity for their age, and many of the more trivial squabbles like bullying that were an every-day occurrence at McKinley were pleasantly absent at Dalton.

And then there was Blaine. Blaine Anderson. The most wonderful, charming, sweet, caring, and downright _sexy_ boy in the entire world. That was another big plus for staying at Dalton.

Kurt still felt somewhat homesick, though, having left McKinley. He would never admit it, but he kind of missed the excitement of the teenage drama that went on at the school. McKinley's teachers had much closer relationships to the students than Dalton professors, too. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were always just around the corner to lend a helping hand or a listening ear, and Principal Figgins was usually on the students' side. Coach Sylvester's shenanigans were usually pretty amusing to watch unfold, as long as no one was seriously injured. Sue was… well, let's just say that she had her own special way of showing her students that she cared. _If 'caring' is even the right word to use._ What Kurt missed the most, however – and this he would admit – were his friends in New Directions. They were all so different, so unique, so special. He loved each and every one of them (even Rachel had her okay moments), and every one of them, in some form or another, loved him back.

His heart was torn between two places, each one having its pros and cons and harboring friends and people who cared for him. The deciding factor, however, came from within his family, though he would never tell anyone so. Burt and Carole had sacrificed a great deal of their hard-earned money in order to send him to Dalton and ensure his safety. Times were getting harder, and he could tell that finances were causing his parents unneeded stress. Although Burt tried to make sure that his son never found it, Kurt discovered a clause in Dalton's contract that allowed a decent portion of his tuition fees to be repaid if he un-enrolled by a certain date, which was quickly approaching. He made up his mind.

* * *

><p>"No." Blaine stood up and started pacing back and forth, leaving Kurt to sit alone on his bed.<p>

"Blaine, just listen-"

"No, Kurt. You're not going back to McKinley. It's not safe."

"Actually, it's a lot better now. My Dad and I went to talk to Principal Figgins and we met with Karofsky and his father. He's a lot different – I think he may be starting to come to terms with himself."

"And what's to keep him from turning right back around and bullying you again?"

"I talked to him privately and he apologized. _Really_ apologized, Blaine, from the bottom of his heart, I could tell."

"What about every other ignorant numskull at that place? Dave isn't the only one."

"_Wasn't_ the only one, and yes, there are more, but he was really the worst. Apparently he and Santana have teamed up and made some sort of anti-bullying team or something which has supposedly helped, from what I've heard."

Blaine stopped pacing and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "There's still going to be those people who don't treat you fairly, Kurt."

"_Those people_ will be around my entire life, no matter what highschool I attend. There will always be ignoramuses walking the earth." Kurt stood up, facing Blaine. His tone became softer. "I miss them, Blaine - my friends at McKinley. We've been through so much together, grown together. And recently I feel as if they've gone and left me lightyears behind. The few times I do get to see them, I still feel left out because I can't keep up with the 'insider stuff' they're talking about. Now, I _do_ love the friends that I've made at Dalton, and I don't regret a single minute of being there. But… I just feel like it's time for me to go back now. To go _home_."

Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, as bright and intense as ever. He took a step forward to embrace Kurt, placing an arm around him and reaching up with his other hand to cup the boy's face. His voice was barely above a whisper. "I understand." His thumb brushed across Kurt's cheek. "But I… I ca-" his voice cracked and he choked down a sob.

Kurt mirrored Blaine's actions, placing his own hand on the slightly shorter boy's face. Drawing his thumb across Blaine's cheek, he wiped away a tear that had started to fall. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as his face contorted in anger. His voice became stronger.

"I can't be there. When they tease you or make fun of you or push you around or look at you the wrong way or… I can't be there to protect you."

"_Blaine,_" Kurt sighed as he lead them to sit back down on the edge of his bed, "I know that. And I _promise_ you that I'll be fine, perfectly fine. McKinley's a lot better now, remember? You need to give me a little more credit for being able to stand up for myself."

Blaine nodded.

"And besides, it's not like I'm never going to see you again. We'll still hang out after school and study together and go on dates, and I'm guessing that you'll still come over for dinner a couple times a week." He smiled. "You know, even if my father won't admit it out in the open, my family has grown pretty fond of having you around."

Blaine nodded again, a small, sad smile appearing on his face.

"As for the other Warblers, I can meet up and visit with them occasionally like I've been doing with New Directions. I promise I'll come to all of your Warbler performances, and you're always welcome to come see New Directions perform."

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own. "You're right."

Kurt decided to try and lighten the mood a little. "_Of course_ I'm right, don't be ridiculous!" Blaine gave a small, half-hearted chuckle, but Kurt could see that he was still upset. "Blaine," he said softly, wrapping his arms around the other boy and pulling him close, "this isn't goodbye." Their foreheads touched, leaning in to one another. "I'll never say goodbye to you."

Blaine barely breathed his next words, virtually mouthing them. But Kurt knew exactly what he said.

"_I love you._"

They kissed, slowly, softly, wet cheek against wet cheek. They were sad, they were happy; they were mournful, they were joyful.

They were in love.

* * *

><p>AN

…_and then they had hot, steamy, passionate sex for hours on end._

No, but seriously, guys - I wanted it to be happy, but the stories that I've been writing lately have been ending with the characters in tears and it… it just makes _me_ sad! Maybe I'm just in a sad mood recently, hopefully I'll get over it soon.

But aaannnyways… I hope y'all liked it! If you did, pleasepleaseplease take a second to write a little review letting me know! (Kind, constructive criticism is always welcome, too.)

I LOVE YOU GUYS o_O

-RJ ;^)


End file.
